Inu's Girl
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: OneshotSongfic using Jessie's girl wonderfly fun I think R&R...One shot gone wild! now a story!
1. the origin

"Kagome! Hurry up!" screamed Inuyasha "You're the one who sensed a jewel shard and now your taking FOREVER to pack!"

"OK! Almost done!" Kagome said cramming the last bit of stuff in her huge yellow backpack. OK! I've got my clothes, toiletries, and textbooks…

"Hurry Up!"

"Well I guess I got everything…" Kagome said more to herself "COMING………" she yelled "slave driver."

"I heard that!"

"Whatever Inuyasha!"

"What's that…."Said Inuyasha stoping in his attempt to drag Kagome down the road, "I smell something…"

"NO YOU DON'T! LET'S GO!" Kagome screamed running ahead of Inuyasha.

"Why does he always rush her?" thought Sesshomaru thought, floating down from the sky where he had once again been watching Kagome.

As his boots came into contact with the soft grass, he glanced around the area that the inu group had last been,his sensitive ears soon picked up something out of place in the forest clearing….it sounded like many strange music-makers, and a male voice. He looked around, searching for the disterbence, then his keen eyes found it, a strange box…with strings attached…(mp3 player ) the noise was coming out of the small orbs at the ends of the string. He casually picked the box up and smelled theorbs that emitted the noise, they smelled like Kagome. He remembered seeing this now….. she had put the things in her ears, so….. he did the same. (It's on repeat of Jessie's girl)

_Seshys thoughts/actions_

Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

_Wow this song is getting interesting and then he sat down at the base of a nearby tree to listen._

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it _Sesshomaru's eyes practically bulged out of his head at that part Oo_

Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Chorus:

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change _that seams like me…._

You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_ maybe not_

I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute _back to yes_

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it _OO_

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night _I'll kill him if he does_

chorus

Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me _? mirror ?_

I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines

Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

(Solo)

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl

I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like

Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl

* * *

**night fall**

After listening to the song about 100 times, Sesshomaru raised his head, she was back from the battle.

"Great we're almost there!" said a tired but happy Kagome

"Why did you have to leave the stupid thing here in the first place?" Said a PO'd Inuyasha

Sesshomaru got up and silently placed the box and strings back where he had found them, then glided into the sky on his demon-cloud-thingy, heading for his castle.

"First of all I DIDN'T LEAVE IT! It fell out of my backpack! Second of all you _didn't_ have to come with me; you could have stayed with Miroku, Songo, and Shippo back at the camp! Third of all………well one and two should be enough.!" Raged Kagome

"Well fine then…." Said Inuyasha throwing up his hands, "I'll go!"

"Fine! But one thing first…."

"WHAT !" screamed and agitated Inu.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !

_silence_

now you may go."

"Wench…." Said Inuyasha over his shoulder as he sped offinto the night

"Dogs." Said Kagome as she found her Mp3 player, and turned it off. "O.K. Good. now…..where….is…..my…. tape…..recorder……" said Kagome as she looked around. "There!" Said Kagome as she looked at the base of the tree Sesshomaru had been sitting at.

**

* * *

**

About the 95th time he listened to the song, Sesshomaru shifted positions and began to sing along, using his own lyrics.

**

* * *

"Oh," exclaimed Kagome "It's on….. and it hasn't been on for long. I wonder what triggered it?" **

Kagome re-winded it then turned it on at the beginning. She could faintly hear a voice, so she turned it up. It was a very masculine and sexy voice that was singing………………..

Inu is a brother, yeah, I know he's been a 'good' bro of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Inu's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's traveling along with him, I do know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Inu's girl, I wish that I had Inu's girl

Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point would be ignored

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes

And she's traveling along with him, I do know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Just Inu's girl, I wish that I had Inu's girl

Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in all the time, wondering what she don't see in me

I've been distant, I've been cold…. Oh yah I'm so far behind

but now I know the way love is supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Inu's girl, I wish that I had Inu's girl

She taught me how to feel, even though she's never talked to me, like

Inu's girl, I wish that I had Inu's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl

"Who was that?" said Kagome? "Was that Sesshomaru?"

* * *

OK how did you like it? It's up to you guys to tell me if a second chapter is needed... Review please. 

& check out my other storys please!


	2. the beginning

I had only been a week since Kagome had heard the voice of a stranger on her tape-recorder, and Kagome couldn't get the voice out of her mind. It followed her into sleep, and it echoed in her head as the days lingered slowly by. After a while of everyone asking her if she was ok, she decided on taking a break, going off on her own for a day or two, just so she could sort all this out...

**X**xXxXx**X**

"What do you mean go off on your own!" Inuyasha screamed, "Are you just asking for some random demon to kill you?"

"Don't be an idiot Inuyasha! I'm a Miko!" Kagome screamed in his face, "I'll place a constant barrier around myself!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha responded, feigning disinterest for the moment.

"Have a good 'va-kay-son' Kagome" Songo and Miroku yelled after her as she started to walk away, Kagome already explained to them what she was doing, and her Miko powers had grown so much since they defeated Naraku.

Kagome bid them a final farewell as she began to walk away, soon losing herself among the memories of that day...

* * *

**FYI: this is not, I repeat NOT told from Kagome's pov. Ok? OK! back 2 my story **

It was raining hard that night, the wind was blowing hard against both sides, and the mud that had once been a grand courtyard was tainted red from the amount of blood that had been spilled. Everyone had been there to fight Naraku, Sesshomaru, Koga, and even old Titosi joined the Inu Group to help bring him down; in the end it was Sesshomaru who struck the final blow. Kagome had located Naraku's nearly completed jewel & shot one of her arrows at it, much to the same effect that first time had. The jewel broke, again, and spread itself over Japan. As everyone was watching the jewel fly in different directions, Sesshomaru came behind Naraku and cut his head off. Kagome was the first one to snap out of the jewels trance and realize that he'd truly died, and she walked slowly over to Sesshomaru, offering him a smile as she placed her right hand on Narakus head & then her left on Naraku's twitching body. Kagome knew she'd be either dead or completely wiped out; but closure needed to be reached. Kagome was about to purify him, as she caught Sesshomaru looking at her

"Let go of the head my Lord" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru

"Why Miko?" he asked with a snarl, his red eyes beginning to fade to their normal gold "he was my kill."

"My Lord, if you don't let go you will be purified also." she quietly explained, with that said he released the head, "Thank you"

Then she began to purify what was once Naraku, releasing her Miko powers into the lifeless form. But even she hadn't known what would happen. The body was gone in less than a minute but a pink fire encased her body, the flames licking her now motionless body. At this point everyone's attention was drawn to her, watching her to see what would happen next; then, in rapped succession her body became Miderokus(sp?), then became hers then became a deamoness that looked like her. Kagome then opened her mouth _"present to past, past to present, present to future; the soul of the pure one will preserve the planet."_ Then a blemish appeared on the kagome-deamoness, in the center of her forehead, it became clearer by the second and it ended up being a crescent moon identical to Sesshomaru, then the fire flared and expanded in a moment. The fire enveloped them all, and their injuries were healed. Kokaku was granted his life, Sesshomaru his arm, Kikyo was sent to peace (killed... hehehe couldn't help myself) and even Kagura and Kanna felt their hearts within their chests. Then it all was gone in a moment and when the smoke cleared two things were gone: Kagome and Sesshomaru.

* * *

That was two months ago, and in that time nothing but Kagome's Miko abilities seamed to change. The crescent moon that had appeared on her forehead was gone, and Kagome didn't even remember what had happened that day. Inuyasha still acted the same, bulying Shippo, demanding rawmen, complaining when she needed to go home those types of things. Sango and Miroku still hadn't admitted their feelings for each other and Miroku still asked all women he met of they 'would be kind enough to bear his children'. 

Kagome laughed lightly as she came out of her musings, looking around the area that she was in, it took her a while to realize that someone was walking behind her.

And that's all for now folks; you tell me to continue or not! P.S. _review_s are appreciated


	3. Near Death

Kagome knew it was a demon, she could feel its aura in the air; and she could also sense that it meant her no harm…

Kagome continued to walk, presently at a loss of what to do. Her Miko shield would protect her from any harm, and she had left the only jewel shards that the group had collected with Songo…

So why any demon would be possessed to follow her was a mystery…

Kagome decided it was her duty to solve this mystery, but she was abruptly brought forth from her musings when she walked off a precipice, and fell towards the currently tumultuous sea.

At the same time that she was falling to the sea, she couldn't help the sense of peace that enveloped her, it was domineering and reassuring, and her Miko shield seamed to dissolve as that feeling tingled through her body; yet, Kagome knew that she would be fine.

Just as she was able to smell the salt-water beneath her, two arms encircled, and she flew upwards into the heavens.

* * *

They landed in a small clearing, beneath a Sakura tree that was just staring to blossom, it's fragrance was caressingly weaved into the air, and even though the buds were still closed, only making the position she was in only more romantic... 

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"You know me," a masculine voice from above answered her, "you know."

Then the arms around her waist relinquished their hold on her, and she twisted to face him, this man she felt so at peace with...but he was gone.

Kagome scanned the clearing looking for a trace of where he went, her now keen eyes looking for anything, footsteps, a broken twig, but she found naught. She reached out her aura in search for his, but it seamed that every trace of him was gone. She couldn't even see footprints from where he had stood behind her.

A light wind blew across Kagome's bared legs at that point, reminding her that she could change now.

Kagome took off her backpack andglanced around again, beginning to get uncomfortable, and then cast a shield for a little more cover as she changed into a black halter and dark blue jeans, Kagome took off those (stupid) shoes that she wore with her schoolgirl outfit and instead donned some black running tennishoes.

Kagome then grabbed her bag and put it under the tree and put a shield around it as she stretched, preparing to run

It had been a while since she had gone for a hardcore run & she couldn't wait, but apparently she had to as Koga came out of the forest.

* * *

Ok, so I'm SSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY about not updating in forever... expect another update within the month!


	4. Heaven's involved

"What's up Kagome?" Koga asked as he sauntered out of the forest full of himself as usual, "How has my women been?"

Kagome rolled her eyes searching for something neutral, "I've been fine Koga"

"So," he started, "where's dog breath? He didn't leave you alone unprotected did he? Or did he know I was near?"

"No Koga he didn't leave me alone," Kagome conceded reluctantly, "Actually I had to convince him to let me go off on my own. I needed a break; I just need some **alone** time."

"Good," Koga whispered as he reached to bring her into his embrace…

Well this will be fun Kagome thought, I wonder what will happens when he purifies himself…

And almost as if on cue she heard Koga scream out in pain "Shit man! SHIT!"

Kagome could only giggle and start running away from him, hiding her aura and scent as she went. That was very, very funny. He didn't realize yet, Hell no one does, I never showed anyone yet, I've been keeping my progress to myself…ooops.

Kagome actually was very powerful. How powerful you may wonder? Nearly as powerful as Midroku, the priestess in the jewel Indeed, somehow instead of sleeping Kagome would be transported into a dojo and train with her.

The first few times this happened Kagome was freaked out, she would wake up aching, as if her meeting and training were not only in her dreams, but actual occurrence. Kagome asked about this one time, and was informed that her guesses were correct, that she was indeed transported into the Dojo of Heaven for training. Kagome was told that her future was not how Kami had wanted it to be, but the result of an accident that she could prevent, and only she could prevent.

As Kagome ran she came upon a tree, a very old tree, a tree of heaven. Kagome smiled as she layed a hand on the bark of the tree and imagined it becoming a temporary dwelling on the inside, but still an unmarred appearance outside

Asshe slowly opened her eyes, she was welcomedhome, inside the tree.

* * *

So, how'd u like that? update within a week! 


End file.
